


Cliché

by KYotodo



Series: Ways to Meet [8]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 喝酒误事啊。





	Cliché

田丸三郎醒来时口干舌燥。这不寻常、但非常令人印象深刻的感觉让他马上意识到自己前夜喝了酒。在那之后，他才注意到更多东西，譬如他并不在自己的房间里。

他在一间空旷的房屋中。理论上来说，他所在的地方应当是客厅，但由于周围什么家具都没有，只有身下一张床垫，所以田丸也不大确定。他动了动，想要躲避阳光，这点动静立刻就让他头疼起来。

他的手碰到什么东西，什么东西碰到他的手。田丸再次睁开眼睛，花了点工夫辨认出眼前人。

“稻见。”

“早啊，田丸。”

“我在哪里？”

“我家。”

稻见朗把水和面包放在床垫旁边的地板上，盘腿坐在田丸身边，盯着他看。

“怎么了？”田丸问道。

“你不记得了吗？”稻见反问。

田丸紧张起来，他努力地过了一遍思绪。遗憾的是他的酒量真的不行；还没离开烤肉店他就已经记不清楚了。

稻见长长地叹了口气。“对我做出那种事情，现在你想说你不记得了吗？”

田丸就是在这个时候发现自己没穿衣服的。

他默默地盯着稻见的脸色，过了一会儿，他忽然说道：“你想笑就笑吧。”

稻见愣了一下，才别过头去闷闷地笑了起来。田丸趁机坐起来，把被子围在腰间。他伸手拿过水，快速地喝完了。

“我的衣服呢？”

“在洗衣机里，”稻见指了指某个方向，他眼角几乎笑出泪花，“我给你拿过来。”

十五分钟以后田丸恢复了得体的状态，然而仍然只能在那张床垫上盘腿坐着——毕竟这里什么都没有。

他不大有精神地嚼着面包，稻见伸直了腿轻轻摇晃，忽然问他：“你真的不想知道发生了什么吗？”

田丸已经过了会因为犯蠢而尴尬的年纪，他镇定地继续吃面包。稻见屈起腿，把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。

“你说我很可爱。”

田丸噎住了。他深深地吸了口气，继续吃他的面包。

“是真的，”稻见只当他不相信，凑近了又重复一遍，“结果所有人都笑了起来！他们都在笑我！”

是这样吗？田丸真的不记得了。

喝酒误事啊。

他解决掉整个面包，向稻见道过谢，便起身准备走了。稻见送他到门口，似乎还在因为田丸不相信而生闷气。

“所以我才不想喝酒嘛，”田丸忍不住说。

稻见觑他的神色，不死心地问道：“真的不记得了吗？”

就算记得又怎么样呢？发生的事情不会因为记不记得而有所改变。

田丸摇摇头。“抱歉。”他想着是不是该赔点礼物，但稻见闷闷地“啊”了一声，关上了门。

田丸怔了一回，觉得有些古怪。他琢磨着这件事，回过神时发现坐上了去上班的电车。今天是放假的，他换了正确的班车，就丢开这事了。

* * *

“虽然说平常不喝酒，但是，我可是救了你一命啊，”大山玲洋洋得意地说着，端起啤酒罐。“怎么样，田丸？”

虽然跑去动手的是稻见，但定位到田丸的是大山。因此这么说也是有道理的。稻见期待地看向田丸，后者果然也没有拒绝，伸手接过啤酒，袖口下的手腕还带着淤痕：“是，多谢。”

大山笑着看他将仰头灌了一大口，很是满意。稻见立刻拿起自己的啤酒：“我也救了你，田丸。”

田丸瞥了他一眼。大概是因为已经喝过一口，他痛快地与稻见碰杯。

这下就连吉永三成都跃跃欲试起来。他才一举起酒杯，田丸就痛快地干杯了。接着，未等樫井勇辅做出决定，田丸已经朝他示意。

此人堕落速度之快，实令稻见感到索然无味。田丸喝过一轮，泰然放下酒杯。

稻见后来才意识到这可能是田丸的战术：迅速满足对方提出的无理条件然后关闭交流窗口。总之，在稻见再次想要劝酒的时候，田丸投以痛斥的目光，稻见顿时委顿，连眉毛都耷拉下来。

田丸忽然笑了出来。在一桌人惊悚的目光中，田丸若无其事地说道：“稻见……真可爱啊。”

稻见茫然地望着作出如此结论的田丸。对方似乎并无醉意，然而稻见敢拿自己老家的典藏Jump周刊起誓这人已经酒精中毒丧失神智。他扭过头去与队友对视，意外发现他们居然都在偷笑。紧接着，大山玲扫开面前的餐具，托腮问道：“田丸，你觉得我怎么样？”

“您是很优秀的黑客，”田丸老实地回答说，“明明有作恶的力量却选择向善，我十分敬佩您。”

“班长呢？”

“班长是很优秀的领导，”田丸呆呆地盯着桌面，“我想不可能有其他人如此调和组里的关系了。”

“樫井呢？”

“能够把能力发挥到极致，醉心于技术的人才。”

大山顿了一顿，慢悠悠地问道：“那么稻见呢？”

仿佛听到什么关键词一样，田丸忽然抬起眼。他的目光发直，不知在看何处。有好一阵子他什么都没说，只有一个浅浅的笑容逐渐生长。稻见的心逐渐提了起来，随后在田丸开口时啪的一声掉在地上。

“是很可爱的人，”田丸这么说。

大山玲吃吃地笑了起来。稻见恼羞成怒地踹了一脚田丸的椅子腿。“我哪里可爱了啊？！我明明是危险又深不可测的好吗！”

田丸晃了一下，那个笑容从他脸上晃掉了。稻见骤然安静下来，突兀地怀念起那笑容。片刻以后，田丸叹了口气。“不是的……”他轻轻说，“你为自己的力量而恐惧的时刻十分可爱。”

稻见哑然。田丸垂着眼睛，看起来十分无害。“稻见啊，小心翼翼的样子非常可爱。有你这样的人真是太好了。”

稻见又踢了一脚他的椅子。“别说了，”他试了两次才说出来话。

田丸仍在说着：“有时候，真觉得稻见像光芒一样，在这个烂透了根的世界上，能看到稻见这样的人太好了。稻见你啊，你要是能一直闪耀下去就好了。可是往往是你这样的人磨损得最厉害。”

稻见说：“我送他回去。”

吉永慢了半拍才说：“……去吧。”

* * *

沿着街灯照亮的路行走时，田丸忽然摸了摸稻见的头。“我不会让你磨损掉的。”他莫名坚定地说道，“至少不会在我死之前……”

“田丸，”稻见叫了他的名字。“田丸，我根本不值得。”

田丸像没听见一样大步走着。他看起来松快极了。稻见追上他，与他并肩走了一段，忽然问说：“真的吗？”

“真的，”田丸照旧慢了半拍才答道。

“那我答应你，我不会被磨损的，”稻见小声说。他挠了挠脸，感觉自己脸上烧得厉害。“要是你肯保护我的话……我会努力照亮你的。”

“好啊，”田丸轻快地说。

稻见笑了一笑。“不过你大概都不会记得吧，”过了一会儿他嘀咕道。

话虽如此，他仍旧与田丸并肩走着。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完以后想到最后一集田丸对稻见说“你就是我，我不会看着你去死的”，如果在这个插曲之后的话稻见大概会小声说“啊原来你还记得啊”，田丸：“什么？”
> 
> 田丸是真不记得啦。但是那份心情是不变的嘛。稻见这边觉得“啊果然不记得了”……然而确实会觉得更亲近一点。
> 
> 比起Oneshot这更像是某个开头……但是我暂时编不下去了，对不起！


End file.
